


Memory

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Series: The Ballad of Wilhelm Fink [7]
Category: The Network
Genre: Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

There’s a woman holding his tiny hands in her own, worn from weather and work. Her long black hair is tied in a loose bun, delicate wisps escaping to tickle over her pale skin. Her features are strong, almost harsh by conventional standards, but she possesses a unique beauty all her own.

He coughs, sickness always plaguing him, and stumbles to the ground, skinning his knee through his trousers. The woman bends down and helps him up as tears fill his eyes.

“Don’t cry, my Wilhelm.” She kisses his tears away, her lips slightly cracked. “Please, be strong for me.”


End file.
